The invention relates to a memorial for cremation ashes and, more particularly, to a memorial which predominantly serves as an underwater, pet ashes memorial display, but also importantly serves as a marine refuge.
It is popular to commit crematory ashes to the sea. However, there are many who find it unappealing simply to scatter the ashes of their beloved one into the sea. Others do not want to sink their beloved one's ashes in a crematory urn because, among other reasons, the urn will likely be at the mercy of sea currents, and be opened or dashed apart, or else very likely lost.
Artificial reefs do contribute to life in the sea. But mixing ashes with cement to make concrete blocks is appalling to quite a few. Other memorials do contain the ashes in containers, albeit in opaque containers such that the ashes cannot “see” out and the returning pet owner cannot see in.
It is an object of the invention to provide the memorializing pet owner with appealing and gratifying aspects in a memorial which the prior art lacks.
It therefore is an object of the invention to provide a memorial which predominantly serves as an underwater, ash “display,” but which also importantly serves as a marine refuge.
It is an alternate object of the invention to gratify the memorializing parties with the satisfaction that their beloved pet's ashes can “see” light, even “see” sea life take root and thrive around the memorial.
It is an additional object of the invention to gratify the memorializing parties with the satisfaction that they can return and see their beloved ones ashes.
It is a further object of the invention to gratify the memorializing parties with the pleasure of returning to see their beloved ones ashes and discovering surprise sea creatures taking refuge in and around the memorial.
It is another object of the invention to gratify the memorializing parties with the satisfaction that their memorial is serving as refuge/reef for sea life.
A number of additional features and objects will be apparent in connection with the following discussion of the preferred embodiments and examples with reference to the drawings.